Letters in a Lockbox
by Aiko Isari
Summary: [Gates to Infinity]Even if we never meet again, I was happy that for a moment, you all remembered me. All of you. Don't worry, I'm still here, still fighting. I still hope that you are, too.


_**A/N:** _Um... hi. I just wrote this thing after replaying Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. Not much of a thing, just some blurby feels. Enjoy my feels. Please read and review and let me know what you think! There is a reference, spoiler-free, to my fic Speculum in here. Not much, you don't need to have read it to understand.

-[Gates to Infinity]Even if we never meet again, I was happy that for a moment, you all remembered me. All of you. Don't worry, I'm still here, still fighting. I still hope that you are, too.

* * *

_Letters in A Lockbox_

Dear Peli,

You're never going to read this. You can't. Pokemon don't write the way humans do. I'm happy you can't. It's pretty silly of me.

I just... I wanted to tell you, the only way I could, how things have been since I left your world. You never asked me much about it. You were just so happy not to be alone, I guess. I don't blame you. Being alone is hard.

I was gone for a long time. I was gone for months. They thought I was kidnapped, my family I mean. Not parents. Not... not like that. I can't talk about that. Not now. I really wish I could tell you, Peli, but I can't. It would hurt you, inevitably. Because it hurt me, and you would understand. I don't like that about you sometimes. You understand a lot... but you really don't understand anything.

I guess that's a good thing about you.

I just wanted to tell you that I was okay, that's all.

Don't forget

Ollie

* * *

Dear Peli,

My partner's speaking to me again. Who? My partner. I never talked about him? He's my Shinx, Neo. It made me laugh when I met you, because you were a big mouse, and Neo is... not.

Neo is a good friend.

He might not be as good as you, but he's a good friend.

I'm a Pokemon trainer. Or... I will be. Someday. When I'm stronger.

I'm not strong, Peli. It might have looked it, the day we met, but I'm not. I'm going to get stronger, though! Someday, when people smile at me and can call me a good person, I'll be stronger.

I wish all of us had gotten to stay together a little longer. I wish I could have told you all what I was sooner.

But... worrying on regrets isn't my style. Don't worry, Peli, I'm still the guy who beat the Bittercold.

Don't forget

Ollie

* * *

Dear Peli,

I don't think I explained what a Pokemon trainer is. It's a kid thing, a rite-of-passage. We get to work with Pokemon like you (and me, I guess) and together we fight together the best we can. Sometimes it comes with cool powers, not always though.

Sometimes it's not fair to either side though.

It makes me sad when everyone hurts each other Peli.

So I try to stop it. Me, Neo, and my new friend.

She's an Eevee, isn't it funny?

I wonder what he'll become when he gets bigger. I'll be sure to tell you.

I'll tell you more next time! About my friends, about what happened here. And you tell me things too, okay?

Don't forget

Ollie

* * *

Dear Peli,

I can use a sword. It's so cool. I wish I could show you guys. I feel as cool as Virizion!

Neo just corrected me. It's wield a sword. Haha, oops. Miriam, my Eevee, is laughing at me. Not fair.

She's a strange Eevee, says she once lived in Treasure Town. Is that a place in your world? I think it is because humans don't name things with so much hope in them. They say what it is. It's sad, but I understand it. It's not like your world. Towns and cities have hope that stay there. Sometimes, it gets stuck there.

Then trainers come along and bring their own hope. They clear the air.

I will clear the air.

Just like we did in Paradise, right?

Hahaha! I can see you smile now!

Don't forget

Ollie

* * *

Dear Peli,

Dear everyone, too!

I sound happy now, don't I?

I am! I'm going on an adventure! Yahoo! Finally! After so long, my friends and I are going together.

It's like an exploration, but longer. I'm not supposed to go home!

Yahoo! I'll tell you all about it someday!

Definitely! No matter what!

Don't forget

Ollie

* * *

Dear Peli,

I've made a new friend.

He calls himself Nai.

He's like me, Peli.

You don't know what that means, do you Peli? I'm sorry.

I still can't tell. I still have to keep this secret. If I don't... I...

I won't cry.

Don't worry, Peli. I don't feel sad anymore.

Don't forget

Ollie

* * *

Dear Peli,

I'm not crying anymore.

Don't forget

Ollie

* * *

Dear Peli,

I wish I could tell you that I didn't miss you. I wish I could tell you I'm doing fine, doing wonderful.

It would be half-true, because I'm usually sad.

I'm not alone, but I am sad.

Nai and the others, they understand.

They don't understand like you do.

Well... Nai does. He never says anything, but he does.

Sometimes, he lets me talk about it.

He is very kind, Peli. You would like him. He makes me smile sometimes.

I still miss you guys.

Don't forget

Ollie

* * *

Dear Peli,

I wonder if you forgot me.

Even though you sent me off with a smile, it must have hurt, right?

I was your precious friend. You were my friend too. It must hurt you all. Because I was the reason you went where you are.

I was your friend, but I didn't tell you anything.

I wish Hydreigon had known.

I'm sorry you will never know.

I have to fulfill my duties soon, Peli.

You will never know what those are.

Please be happy, everyone. Please,...

Don't forget

Ollie

Dear Peli,

Nai showed me how to fish with a rod today.

And he said I should tell you, even if you never get these letters.

I don't know if I should. Maybe you've forgotten now, so it won't matter. I... I wish I knew the right thing. When I fought the Bittercold, when I helped you build Paradise, when I did all of those things... those were the right thing. But I don't know... what my right thing is.

I wish I did.

Don't forget

Ollie

* * *

Dear Peli,

I have to leave my family someday. I've always known that.

It would make you sad to know that.

I was never sad to know that, because they were good people, and they cared. Every single one cared, while they could.

Who are they? I can't tell you.

I wish I could, but I can't. Because I don't really know.

I don't really know what I am either. I'm different since I left your-our-world.

Are you happy, Peli? Are you creating the Paradise you dreamed about?

Please don't stop dreaming, Peli. If I can dream, then so can you.

I want to see your dream when I sleep, Peli. I want to see you happy.

I want to see you guys. You became my family too.

I miss you guys.

Don't forget

Ollie

* * *

Dear Peli,

This will be my last letter.

I have a duty I need to fulfill. And I realize that you would want me to do it, if you knew what it was.

I kept writing to you, Peli, because I heard your voice in my head, sometimes. You encouraging me, you laughing or crying, or even getting mad. I thought that would make me less afraid of what is to come.

It worked. So I'm ready now.

Thank you, Peli.

Thank you all.

Even if we never meet again, I was happy that for a moment, you all remembered me. All of you. Don't worry, I'm still here, still fighting. I still hope that you are, too.

Live on. Be strong. Have hope. Stay together.

Don't forget,

Ollie

* * *

Dear Ollie,

I miss you.

* * *

Dear Peli,

_You don't have to anymore. _

You never forgot

Ollie


End file.
